


Confined

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian has to prevent Jyn from doing something rash.





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #11 on tumblr

“You don’t have to hold me so tightly.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

“I won’t do anything, I promise.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“There is a ninety-seven percent chance you will do something reckless and dangerous if Cassian releases you from his hold.”

 

“Thanks for your support, Kay.” Jyn rolled her eyes. “I just want to finish the mission, what’s the harm in that?”

 

“The mission was to secure the intel from our contact and leave the system before we were detected.” Cassian spoke quickly and firmly into her ear. “We’ve done that. Now, we just need to wait until Bodhi gets our clearance and we can leave.”

 

“Did you see what they were doing in there?” Jyn’s eyes blazed, “Can’t I do some clean-up while we wait?” she clenched and unclenched her fists. Cassian’s arms tightened around her.

 

“It’s too dangerous, Jyn, I can’t let you go.” Cassian whispered fiercely. “Believe me, I don’t like what they were doing as much as you do, but they’ve been a solid source of intel for the Alliance for a very long time.”

 

“They deserve to be eviscerated! They don’t deserve to be pandered to!” Jyn struggled in Cassian’s arms, but he held tight, wrapped up as she was in his arms she found that she couldn’t do more. He was strong, but there were many ways she could get out of his hold, she’d done it many times before, but it always left her attacker with serious injuries. She couldn’t do that to Cassian.

 

She huffed, blowing an errant lock of hair upwards and out of her eyes, still not ready to surrender. “How can you tolerate that? How can you let that kind of thing happen?”

 

Cassian was silent for a moment, his arms slackening ever so slightly around her. She thought about breaking free at that moment and making a run for the open door of the ship, but something about the long exhale of breath he made gave her pause.

 

“It’s just something we have to do.” he said quietly. “For the cause.”

 

A swell of emotion rushed into Jyn’s chest, and the urge to turn around in his hold and wrap her own arms around him was so strong the muscles in her arms involuntarily contracted. The tenseness in her shoulders disappeared, but still he didn’t release her. If it was from distrust or something else, she couldn’t be sure.

 

“Does it ever get easier?” she asked in a low voice. She wanted to turn, to look in his eyes, but he somehow held her tighter, and it was no longer to hold her back.

 

“Yes.” he said quickly, but then he laughed, and there was no humor in it. “No. It never gets easier.”

 

His voice was so strained, and Jyn could feel the tremor in his chest, that she finally turned, his arms only slackening slightly to allow for the movement. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed the side of her face against his chest. He tensed for a moment, before he tightened his arms around her once again.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked into his shirt, and she felt the chuckle escape his throat.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” his chest moved up and down as he took deep breaths. “Is it okay for you?” he suddenly blurted out.

 

Jyn nodded against him, didn’t have the words to tell him how okay it was.

 

“We’ve been cleared for takeoff, I don’t think you need to worry about her escaping the ship anymore.” Kaytoo shook an outstretched finger at Jyn.

 

“We’re fine right where we are, Kay.” Cassian murmured into Jyn’s hair. They didn’t let go of each other for the rest of the trip back to base.


End file.
